


Corvus Delicti

by Maledei



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Uchiha Itachi, Gen, Genjutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maledei/pseuds/Maledei
Summary: In the beginnings of Kai Chisaki's plan to return the Yakuza to their former glory he had enlisted help from a certain red-clouded mercenary organisation. Now two of its members are here to collect their payment. Too bad Overhaul never had planned to pay them in the first place.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Corvus Delicti

Kai Chisaki had a good day. The experiment in creating an anti-quirk drug were making progress and his subordinates had finally understood what hygiene meant. The silence was blissful. Of course that was the moment someone had to interrupt this perfect day. Chronostasis came into the room agitated. "There are people here to see you, sir. They claim to be with an organisation named Akatsuki."  
Overhaul smiled behind his mask. "Please, let them in." The mercenary organisation had been performing almost flawlessly, but he couldn't let any information about Eri exist outside of the Shie Hassaikai. It was a real shame to have to kill such promising people, but his research had indicated, that the members were loyal to a fault. He would almost congratulate their leader for it, if it wasn't inconveniencing him.  
The door opened again and a shark-like looking man and a small teen with long black hair and red eyes entered the room. Both wore their signature black cloaks with red clouds and the blue one had, as his informants said, a massive sword on the back, which was wrapped in bandages for unknown reasons. At least they both had consented to wearing masks. He bristled at the thought of having to breathe their dirty air.  
"Welcome friends." He said in his most genial tone. The teen answered with a small bow. "Overhaul-dono. The mission was successful." That was another reason, he liked to work with Akatsuki. They were professionals. "Good. Your reward will be brought up momentarily." Instead of the reward, it would be three members of the Eight Bullets ready to kill, but they didn't know that.  
Overhaul watched the mercenaries carefully. Sadly he had not been able to find anything about their fighting abilities, but they were most likely a classic brain and brawn combination. The eyes of the teen surely had some intelligence in them, even if it was hard to see with the creepy pattern in them.  
He brought his hands to the button, which would lock this room completely. The Bullets' footsteps could already be heard and Chronostasis had already gotten into position behind them.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul almost freezes. "What do you mean?" There is no reaction. The door is opened and closed. Overhaul hits the button. They are three of his Bullets, Chronostasis and himself. The mercenaries stand no chance. Shots are fired and hit their targets. Both people crumble into puddles. Mist comes out of nowhere so dense, Overhaul can't see his hand anymore. He only hears terrifying screams from his subordinates. The mist slowly is getting redder and redder. His his face itches and his mask is getting clogged from the moisture. He rips it from his face, smelling the blood. Everything itches.  
The bloody mist clings to his skin condensing into bigger drops of diluted blood. Instead of dripping down it only gets more and more until a bloody film coats his entire body, even his mouth. He tries to breathe, but it only gets the blood inside. He can't breathe anymore. He claws at his face, but his hands are coated in the liquid, too. He is in a inverted bubble now. The red eyes and the blue man look at him through the water. He tries to overhaul them, but his hands can't touch them. He still can't breathe. The last air in his lungs leaves in desperate bubbles. His next inhale is full of blood and water. His vision narrows. Panic overwrites every single thought he has. He drowns. A crow craws.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Instead of buying time for the Bullets Overhaul hits the button immediately. This time only Chronostasis uses his gun. All shots are deflected by the massive sword. Overhaul lunges for the teen, but his form disperses into crows, before he could touch him. In the corner of his eye Overhaul sees the blue man ripping his assistant's legs off. The crows look at him and attack. He manages to disassemble at least four of them, but there are coming from all directions hacking into his flesh. His quirk can heal himself, but it can't do it and simultaneously defending against the birds. There is unimaginable pain and he can't see from his right eye anymore. Blood is streaming down his face. His mask is hanging in shreds. The last he sees is a crow with the same accursed eyes, then he is completely blind. A crow craws.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul goes for his own gun. The teen vanishes in a puff of smoke. The blue man summons a sphere of water around himself. Chronostasis' bullets are absorbed by it. There is someone behind Overhaul. He turns and looks into red and black eyes. Then he is flung out of the window by a massive fireball. He is falling and falling and he screams. It is echoed by Chronostasis, who is falling next to him. Why is he still getting faster? He hits the ground. A crow craws.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul attacks him directly. His hands go through the illusion. Before he can change direction, the blue man is there with his sword. It rips off his right arm. In the background the real teen slits Chronostasis' throat. The blue man grins and his pointy teeth are visible. It is the last thing Overhaul sees as the blade comes down on his head. A crow craws.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul fires his gun at the blue man. He disperses into a puddle. There is something in Overhaul's periphery. He turns and looks into black and red eyes. He is burning. He screams his throat raw as he is slowly consumed by black fire, while Chronostasis is ripped apart piece by piece. Red and black are his last thoughts. A crow craws.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul waits for the Bullets again. He hits the button. The teen vanishes in a puddle and the room floods with water. There are sharks eating the Bullets and Overhaul gets a sword in his back, which causes him to exhale his last oxygen. He can't turn fast enough under water to reach the shark-guy with his hands. He can't breathe. The water pressure increases. His ears are hurting. He can't breathe. His eyes are going dark. He drowns again. A crow craws.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul attacks. He gets two knives in his eyes and one in his heart for his trouble. A crow craws.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul attacks. The blue guy decapitates him with his sword. A crow craws.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul attacks. His neck gets snapped by the blue guy.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul attacks. He is shot with his own gun. A crow craws.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul attacks. His assistant kills him with a head shot. A crow craws.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Blue guy's sword bites him to death. A crow craws. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul suffocates on his own blood. A crow craws. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul gets ripped in half. A crow craws.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Overhaul gets impaled on a leg of his chair. A crow craws. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He burns to death. A crow craws. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Cold steel is his demise. A crow craws. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He is eaten by sharks. A crow craws. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Fire. A crow craws. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Water. A crow craws. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Electrocution. A crow craws.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A crow craws.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A crow craws.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

A  
crow  
craws

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", the teen says. Overhaul flinches. The door opens and the Bullets fill in. "Don't attack!", he commands, his voice shaky. "Get the money." They hesitate for a short moment, but his rule is absolute. They go. He doesn't dare to look at the mercenaries.  
Five very long minutes later the money was finally there. "Pleasure doing business with you, Overhaul-dono." He never wants to hear this voice again. They finally leave, the cash securely in the blue man's hands. Overhaul lets his breath, he had held in, go. Blissful silence. A crow craws.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had, because Genjutsu are underappreciated in my opinion and Overhaul is an ass. 
> 
> If you are wondering, why Overhaul never even tries to break out of the illusions, it is because he doesn't know how and they are designed to lead his thoughts away from figuring it out. On top of that comes the Sharingan and the fact that Itachi is a Genjutsu-Master. He can basically do what he wants with the minds of others.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and leave a kudos, if you liked it.


End file.
